Recently over the years, books particularly school textbooks carried by students have proliferated in numbers, and each have grown increasingly bulkier and heavier. This trend has been set largely in part by tougher academic regimen in school programs, and considerable pressure on the part of publishers to increase profitability. As a result of this trend, many of the students are now forced to use large-capacity book bags or backpack-type bags for carrying heavy book loads to and from school, and sometimes, between classes. There have been instances where students had to carry loads in excess of their own body weights. Students who carry loads above what is considered medically safe, are especially prone to developing posture problems, neck/back pains and injuries, and possibly permanent spinal damage.
Current medical statistics show that more than 3,300 children between the ages of 5 and 14 were treated in emergency rooms for injuries related to carrying full oversized book bags/backpacks, and that up to 60 percent of all children will experience back pain by the time they reach age 18. Moreover, a recent study published in the journal Spine, determined that as much as 6 percent of 10-year-olds complained of back pain, while for 12-year-olds that figure rises to 10–15 percent. Most physicians believe that the main reason for the rising incidence of back pain among the youth may be the modern day book bag—the backpack.
Medical physicians typically recommend that students should carry no more than 10 to 20 percent of their own body weight in order to maintain a healthy spine. Such recommendations are difficult to put into practice by students in view of current academic pressures and obligations. Most students also undertake after-school activities which require them to carry more items such as additional books, musical instruments, sports gears, clothing, supplies, and the like. To reduce the burden on their backs, some students have resorted to using wheeled suitcases for transporting books and other items. However, such bulky wheeled suitcases pose their own problems and concerns associated with safety, mobility, and storage.
The problems plaguing students as described above, is not limited only to students and the school place. Any person who travels from one place to another may also appreciate the difficulties associated with carrying a load of books over some distance.
As to security and safety matters in public places especially on school grounds, carry bags including backpacks have come under greater scrutiny. Responding to such concerns, some administrators in schools have placed strict limits on the use of carry bags and the accessing of school lockers. Such measures have created a desire to find alternative means for students to transport their educational materials.
Therefore, it would be of significant advance in the art of education and text management to develop a text management system comprised of one or more remote computers or servers with database memory for providing text storage and maintenance of personalized library profiles for users or subscribers to avoid the burdens of physical books. A user would access his/her personalized library profile via a personal computer connected by a computer network to the computer or server for permitting the user to retrieve select text works for viewing, reading, and/or printing. The system provides a user with mobile access to his/her personalized library profile as assigned to the specific user. The computerized library is relatively inexpensive to implement, easily accessible, and widely available wherever the user can access the remote server of the system via the computer network.
The computer network can be a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or the Internet, for example, in fact, through the use of either a LAN or WAN, public libraries may be converted into computerized public libraries for accessing electronic versions of book volumes therethrough, eliminating physical books, and thereby reducing the physical size of the library and the costs associated with maintaining a physical library. Such a computer system can be easily implemented and maintained in a cost efficient and effective manner using current and developing technologies.
In the educational arena, the student user or the school can select the text works to be included in the personalized library profile of the student user as well as provide a schedule of work assignments for a particular school cycle. One benefit of such systems is that students and non-students alike can personalize their respective library profiles for their own purposes and needs, and remotely access the “libraries” from home, school, workplace, public library, and other sites. The system enables the student or non-student to “virtually carry” their books from one place to another without the physical difficulties, problems, and complications described above. Another benefit is the reduction or elimination of the incidence of lost or damaged books because the text of the book volumes are stored on the remote computer systems in the associated database or memory, and not on the person of the user. A further benefit relates to the promotion of security and safety in public places especially on school grounds for the student population at large.